Conventional techniques for installing drainage pipe includes the use of a mole plow to form a channel and then disposing preformed cylindrically shaped corrugated pipe in the channel.
The present method includes transportation of the preformed corrugated pipe which is inefficient because of the low spatial density of the preformed pipe.
Considerable efficiency in shipping space may be accomplished by forming the pipe from flat material at the installation site resulting from shipping the flat corrugated material.